falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reilly's Rangers (quest)
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Reilly's Rangers is a side quest in Fallout 3. It is also an Xbox 360 and PC achievement as well as a PS3 trophy. Obtaining the quest This quest can be started by: * Finding Reilly in Underworld, the ghoul city situated in the Museum of History in D.C. (near the Washington Monument). She is lying unconscious in the Underworld hospital, The Chop Shop. One must either convince Doctor Barrows to wake her (Speech 78), or do so oneself (Medicine 60). Reilly explains that she was wounded by super mutants while trying to ex-filtrate and get help for her team, who are stranded on the roof of the Statesman Hotel. (Speaking to Reilly is the only way to learn about the optional quest involving Theo's ammunition cache since she is the only one who knows the code to unlock it.) * Picking up the Ranger emergency frequency, an automated distress call from Rangers stranded on the roof of the Statesman Hotel. The signal can be picked up while exploring near the National Archives building at the Mall Northeast map marker, but also on Pennsylvania Avenue and Vernon Square near the Statesman Hotel. * Traveling to the top of the Statesman Hotel and talking to Butcher there. * Visiting the Rangers' hideout and reading in Reilly's computer that they all went to the Statesman Hotel. The Rangers Reilly's Rangers are a mercenary group operating in the Capital Wasteland. Their current missions are the ongoing eradication of super mutants and mapping the Wasteland. The five members of Reilly's Rangers are: * Reilly: leader of the Rangers. * Donovan: the Rangers' Engineer. * Brick: the Rangers' heavy weapons specialist, who uses a unique minigun named Eugene. * Butcher: the Rangers' Medic. * Theo: the Rangers' Quartermaster, who was carrying most of the Rangers' ammunition when he was killed in action. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough # Pre-quest preparations: ## Take at least one fission battery. ## Travel to Underworld to get the ammunition cache code from Reilly. # Locate the Our Lady of Hope Hospital in Vernon Square. Note that contrary to what Reilly says, the dry sewer cannot be reached from Dupont Station, but rather from Dupont Circle East. # Getting to the Statesman Hotel: ## One needs to make their way through the hospital and up to the second floor. This will require fighting or sneaking past the super mutants and one of the game's several centaurs. There is at least one pressure plate and several tripwire-activated grenade bouquets, set by the Rangers. ## Cross over to the Statesman Hotel by walking across the toppled crane. Drop down into the hotel. # Meeting up with the surviving Rangers on the roof: ## In the first stairwell one will find the body of the Rangers' quartermaster, Theo, and a locked ammunition box which can only be opened with a code received from Reilly (see #1.2). ## At an intermediate floor, one must go up to the restaurant level. If the player's Repair skill is high enough, one can fix the elevator at the center of the map by interacting with its control panel. If not, one can also use the stairs through the doorway at the building's northeast corner. ## On the restaurant level, one will need to pick an average lock or (to avoid it) one can detour around the lounge, down a collapsed floor into a lower level, up another collapsed floor, through the kitchen, and into the lounge proper (the room with the bar, pool table, and jukebox). In the southwest corner of the lounge there is a small room with a downed maintenance protectron. This is the only available fission battery if one did not bring one with them (see #1.1). In the lounge (the big room) go up at right to the balcony where one will find the door to the roof. # Repairing the elevator to the ground floor: ## As one arrives on the roof, a final round of explosions will take out the latest wave of super mutants. Butcher will then wave the player in, but admits the player's stuck there with them unless the elevator can be repaired by Donovan. ## One may speak to each team member and, if one wishes, offer them ammunition (Brick takes 150 5mm rounds, Butcher takes 50 10mm rounds, Donovan takes 50 5.56 rounds). ## Ask Donovan about the elevator and he will tell the player that he needs a fission battery and will mention the broken protectron in the restaurant below if one doesn't have one with them. ## Give the battery to Donovan and he will repair the elevator or ... ## If the player has a Repair skill of 75 or higher one can fix the elevator oneself by accessing its control panel with the fission battery in the player's inventory. (This will not use it up.) ## WARNING: If the fission battery is somehow lost, the elevator becomes irreparable and the PC will be unable to exit the hotel. Check the notes section on the Statesman Hotel article for an escape method. The fission battery can be very difficult for some to find. The last large room before one reaches the roof has a bar area, some pool tables, and a jukebox. This is the same room with the Grognak the Barbarian. In the southwest corner of that room (not the entire floor, just the room), there is a door under the stairway. That door goes into a small room with the broken protectron. There is where one will find the fission battery. # Returning to the Ranger HQ in Seward Square: ## One will need to fight their way out of the Statesman Hotel lobby. Butcher (if he survives) will tell the player to drop by Ranger HQ, where one will find Reilly and the surviving team members. ## At the Ranger compound one can obtain a secondary quest from Reilly, where she will pay the player for mapping locations throughout the Wasteland. WARNING: If all the stranded rangers die for any reason, it will have serious consequences on the outcome of the quest. See the Notes section for more information. Rewards Official quest reward The official quest reward is either a suit of Ranger battle armor or the unique minigun, Eugene, and the Lone Wanderer also becomes a member of Reilly's Rangers. Geomapper module Note: if all the Rangers die during this quest, one will not be able to start Geomapping with Reilly. Attempting to initiate dialogue with her will fail. After rescuing Reilly's Rangers, if one offers to help Reilly with the Rangers' mapping duties, she will give the player a geomapper module. As long as one has the module in their inventory, it will record every new location one discovers. Return to the compound periodically and speak to Reilly again to receive 30 caps per location. One can speak to her right away after first receiving the module and get paid for locations the player has already discovered. There may be a minor glitch upon talking to Reilly about the geomapping. She may say that all the locations one has mapped before receiving the module were already found, and that one needs to find "new" locations to receive any payment. This can be avoided by not trying to 'cash in' right away; leave the compound and discover at least one location, then return to Reilly, and one will be paid for every location on their map. It is not enough to simply have the locations on ones Pip-Boy map (as can be gained from the Explorer perk or from Karen Schenzy after the Blood Ties quest). To gain the caps these locations have to be "discovered" by actually visiting them. Ranger services Two of the Rangers (provided they survive) also offer services: * Butcher will treat the player character's wounds for free, but cannot cure radiation poisoning or clear addictions. * Donovan offers to repair the player character's weapons and armor for a smaller fee than other wasteland characters but his repair ability is actually very low. Quest stages Notes *If one repairs the elevator as opposed to giving the fission battery to Donovan, one will gain additional XP. * If Donovan is killed on the roof in the battle with the super mutants, one can use Donovan's wrench to fix the elevator. * One may randomly encounter Donovan while traveling through the Capital Wasteland. When the player talks to him, he will give the player a mini nuke and say that Reilly sent him. It's also possible that ones random encounter with Donovan will be the discovery of his body, on which one can find his Ranger battle armor, a Ranger battle helmet, a 10mm pistol, a mini nuke and a few random items. * On Reilly's terminal, there is a contract note about being paid for each super mutant killed and needing body parts as proof. * When one arrives at the roof of the Statesman Hotel, there is a generator to the left that, when shot, will turn the Rangers hostile and the quest will fail. * One cannot go up to the lobby by elevator, as it is shut down - one will need to go by stairs. * If Broken Steel is completed and the super mutant blood analyzer obtained for Blood Brotherhood, it is possible to collect over 50 blood samples for the repeatable quest. * After fixing the elevator and leaving the roof there will be a wave of super mutants that attack. One can let Brick get killed and pick up Eugene and the Ranger battle armor so one does not have to choose only one of them as the reward. It is also possible to shoot Brick oneself at this time without the other Rangers becoming hostile to make sure she is killed. * To get both rewards, one will have to ask Reilly to give the minigun, then kill her and loot her Ranger battle armor or alternatively, use the reverse pickpocketing trick on any of the rangers. * If all the rangers die while the player is attempting to rescue them, one will not be able to initiate the lucrative quest Geomapping with Reilly regardless of what dialogue path is chosen when the player returns to Reilly at the Ranger compound. She will also not pay the player since one didn't hold up their end of the deal. Ones only rewards will be loot from the rangers' bodies (including Eugene), 300 XP, and positive karma. * It is possible to obtain both the Ranger battle armor and Eugene by reverse pick-pocketing Brick and Donovan. First reverse pickpocket Brick any outfit with a DR of over 30 onto Brick, return after traveling to another location outside of the DC area, Brick will be wearing the new armor now, the Ranger battle armor will be available to be pick-pocketed with a stealth boy when she's sleeping. With Donovan simply give him a combat helmet with above 4 DR and he will also swap his unique combat helmet for the regular one. Then return after visiting a location outside of DC again and loot Reilly's unique combat helmet off Donovan. One will now have a full set of Ranger battle armor and Eugene! Bugs If the player has Colonel Autumn's laser pistol, or Allistair Tenpenny's suit in their inventory or if the player has Fawkes, Charon, or Dogmeat in their party when the player makes initial contact with the Rangers on the roof of the Statesman Hotel, Reilly's Rangers may become hostile towards the player, so have any follower and Dogmeat wait in the hallway of the previous area, go make initial contact with the Rangers, then return to the prior area and retrieve ones follower. May be caused by Brick dying at the hands of super mutant overlords at higher levels, or explosions. If Brick dies at any point the Rangers may become hostile towards the player. Load the auto save and try again until she lives. This may also happen if Sydney is still with the player from Stealing Independence. ** As long as Brick dies, the Rangers will become hostile towards the player; no follower is needed. | The same broken protectron can be found stuck in the floor after initially going to the rooftop and looking for the fission battery after speaking to the Rangers. The protectron will fall halfway through the floor and will make the noise of metal falling onto the floor repeatedly. If this happens just run towards the noise and then just proceed normally once obtaining it. | When talking to Reilly in the Rangers HQ, the game may crash, resulting in being returned to the main menu. | There is an audio bug which affects all of the Rangers' voices. It will cause dialogue to proceed exceedingly quick making text impossible to read, and audio dialogue will not play at all, leaving the player to respond to dialogue they have not been able to ponder. Although the quest can be completed regardless, it is still bothersome, and can hamper understanding of how to proceed. | Reilly's Rangers may randomly become hostile to the PC upon return to their HQ. If this happens just reload the save until they are not hostile. This may be because the super mutants are not dead when one gets to the Rangers. | If one has Colonel Autumn's laser pistol, or Allistair Tenpenny's suit in their inventory, it may disappear upon completion of the quest. | Reilly's Rangers may become hostile towards the player if one shoots one of the Rangers' corpses should any of them die after the elevator is repaired. | Attacking Reilly in Underworld's hospital doesn't turn the civilians hostile. In fact, if she is awake when one attacks her, civilians will help the player kill her (seeing her as an enemy). If she is still in a coma when one kills her, one will take the regular Karma loss that would be incurred for killing an innocent, though civilians will still not become hostile. | Reilly may be awake and hostile upon entering the Underworld hospital. If one kills her, one will fail the quest and the player will be unable to contact any of the other Rangers. | Upon speaking to the Rangers on the rooftop, Dogmeat may suddenly die. Reload a previous save and re-attempt to talk to the Rangers to fix the problem. | If one revives Reilly oneself, there's a chance that she will stand up in a slumped and tired position and stay that way indefinitely (even after the quest). }} Category:Fallout 3 quests Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies Category:Reilly's Rangers de:Reillys Rangers (Quest) es:Rangers de Reilly (misión) ru:Рейнджеры Рейли (квест) uk:Рейнджери Рейлі (квест)